


ignore the shrink

by Psalm_22_4



Series: The Smoke [5]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Horror, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не вычитано!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignore the shrink

Кевин замечает, что что-то не так, не сразу. Уже после того, как проходит курс лечения у психотерапевта, медицинскую комиссию и прочую бюрократическую хрень, которую заставляет пройти его Ник. 

Это “что-то не так” выражается в мелочах. И все они связаны с Дэннисом. С его беглыми, какими-то сытыми взглядами, мимолетными улыбками, чуть более насмешливыми “шеф” и “босс”. 

Первое время Кев списывает новые взгляды на то, что все относительно неплохо сложилось: Дэннис на свободе, Гог сгорел, а он и Триш нашли свою гармонию в отношениях. Пусть та и была пока еще шита белыми нитками. Черт возьми, второе мужское достоинство себе не отрастишь. “Зато общечеловеческое можно”, — эта мысль спасала Кевина.

Эсбо же просто расслабился, — так думал Кев. Становился более собой, чем был. Начал улыбаться, флиртовать, шутить и участвовать в этих убогих шутках Роба и мелкого Эла. 

Но, на самом деле, если бы Дэннис был бы актером, он бы давно бы получил Оскар в номинации лучший актер. BAFTA бы забрал точно. Ему бы рукоплескали Канны и все его жюри, а критики писали бы кипятком от восторга. 

Об этом Кевин узнает на одном из пожаров в Черчилль. Он стоит за открытой дверью и пытается заставить свою зажигалку работать, пока Зигги и Эсбо тушат занавески, микроволновку и кухонные шкафчики у очередных тупых травокуров этого богом проклятого места. 

Какие-то пацаны, — не старше Дэнниса, — не видят Кева и с присущими подонкам максимализмом и всезнайством обсуждают, похоже, Северса. 

— Я ставлю, что этот его новый, — с жутким валлийским акцентом говорит лысый худющий пацан, — не проживет и года. 

— Да ладно, я ставлю на три, — более разборчиво отвечает второй, чьей внешности Кевин определить не сможет, если не выберется из укрытия. — Его дружка хватило на пять. Мэтти тоже. 

— Я не понимаю, как эти кретины взяли в пожарники пироманьяка, — первый сплевывает, и Кеву кажется, что он ослышался. 

— Он просто обаятельный сукин сын, — тянет второй. 

Раздается глухой звук шлепка. Затем происходит какая-то возня, из-за чего Кевину хочется выйти из своего убогого укрытия. Он прячет сигарету обратно в пачку, а зажигалку раздраженно запихивает в карман. Все равно не работает. 

— Даже не думай так, — парень с валлийским акцентом говорит предельно серьезно. — Этот психопат подговорил своего дружка отпиздеть свою мамку, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму. Я могу поспорить, что к этим огнетушителям он тоже пошел только потому, что хотел посмотреть, что сотворил. Я по ящику видел. Психопаты всегда возвращаются на место преступления и к своим недобитым жертвам.

Если до этого Кеву и казалось, что все произносимое этой мелкой шпаной — хрень собачья и к ним никакого отношения не имеет, то теперь он сжимает кулаки. Потому что в голове отчетливо всплывает момент, когда Эсбо почти игриво тащит его на место пожара. Протягивает балку, касается кончиками пальцев его рук. Смотрит с надеждой — пронзительно и долго. Будто получает от этого удовольствие. 

— Скажи еще, что ты его не боишься, — продолжает с валлийским акцентом. — Одна его рожа чего стоит. То пиздюк пиздюком, то в штаны нагадить можно. Я видел, как он шел к своему дружку с велосипедной цепью, намотанной на кулак. 

Кев прикрывает глаза. Парочкой этажей ниже какие-то малолетки пристают к Робу, а он пытается впарить им упаковку пиратских дисков, не понимая, что ему в открытую намекают на приобщение к закрытому обществу педофилов. 

Кевину хочется кричать.

Его психотерапевт говорил ему, что возможно, у него будут параноидальные мысли. Его психотерапевт говорил ему, что нужно менять мышление. Его психотерапевт говорил ему о том, что возможны панические атаки. А также: бред, галлюцинации, невроз и психоз. Если он не научиться думать по-другому. 

Как это “по-другому”? 

Да черт его знает. 

Это его психотерапевт, кажется, забыл упомянуть. 

Когда Кевин решается выглянуть из-за двери, пацанов уже и след простыл. Так что он даже не может сказать, не приглючился ли ему этот разговор. 

*

Эсбо смотрит на него неприлично долго. Когда думает, что Кевин не видит. Когда приносит ему кофе или слушает указания перед выездом. Эсбо смотрит всегда. 

— Не берусь утверждать, — как-то говорит проходящая мимо Зигги прямо на ухо Кеву, — но Дэннис, кажется, на тебя запал, шеф. Я имею в виду “влюбился”, если ты вдруг решишь неправильно меня понять. 

Она отходит так же быстро, как и подошла, не давая Кевину возможности ответить. Он переводит взгляд на Эсбо, и тот быстро прячется за старым журналом. Дэннис хмурится так, будто читать — это больно. Будто написанное в старом журнале приносит ему физический дискомфорт. 

Кевин, как ни старается, не может не думать о Эсбо. Кев задает себе вопросы и не находит ответа. Почему Гог не избил Дэнниса, а поднял руку на его мать? Зачем Джордж столько раз пытался встретиться с ним самим? Зачем Эсбо пришел именно на его станцию, хотя это было опасно? По какой такой гребаной причине Дэннис вообще боялся Гога, если тот был слабее? Не повлияла ли на Эсбо наследственность? Возможно, тот не далеко ушел от папочки? А эти нелепые стояки перед выездами на пожары? 

Кевин слишком много думает не о работе и теряет хватку. 

После смены он собирает ребят и тащит всех в бар, потому что если Кевин не расслабиться, его голова просто взорвется. После четвертой кружки пива жизнь перестает казаться столь дерьмовой. Эсбо с молчаливой, робкой улыбкой подставляет ему пятую. 

После восьмой он же и тащит Кевина к нему домой под улюлюканье Зигги. Роб и Эл слишком пьяны, чтобы замечать хоть что-то. Мэла и Триш никто не приглашал. Да и зачем? Порождать все еще неловкое молчание?

Эсбо с сопением сгружает Кевина на скамейку на детской площадке. На улице темно и ни души. Тишину разрывает стрекот уличного фонаря, жужжание каких-то ночных насекомых и шумное дыхание Дэнниса. До дома еще минут двадцать пять пешего пути. Кевин панически думает, не подмешал ли Эсбо рогипнол в его пиво, и опасно кренится набок, сидя на скамейке.

— Шеф, — неуверенно говорит Дэннис, отдышавшись. — Ты можешь набить мне рожу потом... но ты единственный кого можно попросить, зная, что ты не расскажешь и не будешь вспоминать. 

Кевин пьяно наблюдает за тем, как Дэннис присаживается рядом и мнет на половину заполненную пачку сигарет в руках. Кев садится ровно, размышляя о том, что давно не был у своего психотерапевта. И о том, что его подозрения — это паранойя. В конце концов, он никогда не видел, чтобы Дэннис старался что-то поджечь или зависал, смотря на пламя. Тот работал четко, немного неловко и резко, но пожарным стал хорошим.

Возможно, именно сам Кевин — псих. Просто гребаный психопат, застрявший в своих проблемах. Вечно ищущий вокруг себя кого-то виноватого.

— Научи меня целоваться, — выпаливает Эсбо, доминая пачку в руках. 

Кевин открывает рот и роняет на асфальт мобильник, который сам не понимает, когда успел достать. Дэннису двадцать, он из Черчилль и просит своего пьяного шефа поцеловать его на скамейке детской площадки. Это кажется такой глупостью, по сравнению с тем, что приходило в голову Кевину, что он начинает смеется. Это кажется воплощением непорочности, никак не присущей психопатам. 

Он смеется и смеется, не замечая, как Эсбо ощетинивается, поджимает губы и ссутуливает плечи. Но не уходит, не кричит, не дерется. Просто принимает эту реакцию — смех Кевина, — как нечто болезненное, но должное.

Кевин перестает смеяться спустя пару минут, удивляясь, что никого не разбудил своим смехом. Он разглядывает в мигающем свете фонаря профиль Эсбо, пытаясь понять, действительно ли тот серьезно. Мысль отказать Дэннису на просьбу почему-то не приходит в голову Кевину. Словно этого варианта для него не существует. 

В таком освещении лицо Эсбо заостряется. Становиться почти хищным, если бы хищники могли бы выглядеть столь потеряно и несчастно. Кевин тянет Эсбо за подбородок на себя и целует. Губы у Дэнни мягкие, с горечью сигарет и пива. Неумелые, но одуряющие. Что-то екает в груди Кева, и он углубляет поцелуй.

Рядом со скамейкой мигает телефон, оповещая уже о пятнадцатом пропущенном вызове. Кевин не дышит, он ладонями обхватывает лицо Эсбо и наклоняет его голову, чтобы было удобнее целоваться, не задевая друг друга носами.

*

Через три недели Кевин напарывается в туалете клуба на очередного придурка. Видимо, судьба у него такая — собирать придурков по туалетам. 

Тот доебывается, почему Кев не хочется ссать, как нормальные мужики, в писсуар. Почему это интересует этого громилу совсем не понятно. Может идиотические мысли мозгоправов про латентный гомосексуализм — не такие уж и идиотические. 

Эсбо тихо избивает амбала без имени, выше и раза в два шире него самого, что тот отплевывается кровью, а затем и вовсе отключается на грязном кафельном полу. Дэннис ничего не говорит, просто уводит Кевина оттуда. А потом неделю потирает сбитые костяшки пальцев, поджимая губы и прикрывая глаза. 

Пожары в Черчилль учащаются. Кев замечает, что когда они приезжают туда на вызовы, люди молча расходятся. Кевин смотрит вниз с балкона на Эсбо, оставшегося у машины. Тот парень с валлийским акцентом, — Кев узнает его по говору даже издалека, — что-то оживленно рассказывает Дэннису. За ним стоит еще один и молча переминается с ноги на ногу. 

Эсбо, сложив руки на груди и наклонив голову, скупо улыбается потоку выливаемой на него информации. Чуть хмурится, кивает, а затем поднимает взгляд на Кевина и улыбается открыто, обнажая зубы и собирая морщинки вокруг глаз. 

Кевин все еще не торопится идти к своему психотерапевту.


End file.
